Srebrny Sojusz
Vereesa Windrunner |Rasy = |Stolica = Dalaran (Srebrna Enklawa) |Główne miasta = Fort Wintergarde Strażnica Windrunner Pawilon Srebrnego Paktu |Baza działań = Smocze Cmentarzysko Las Kryształowej Pieśni Lodowa Korona Lądowisko Hrothgara |Obszar działań = Northrend |Główny język = Thalassiański Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) |Przynależność = Przymierze Kirin Tor Ofensywa Kirin Tor Dalaran |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Kwatermistrz = Hiren Loresong |Nagrody = Rumak Quel'dorei |Status = istnieje |Sojusznicy = Przymierze Niedobitki Wysokich Elfów |Pokój = Horda |Wojna = Plaga Stare Bóstwa Płonący Legion |Data założenia = 27 ADP |Sztandar = thumb|50px }} Srebrny Sojusz to wojskowe skrzydło wysokich elfów i Kirin Tor. Ich przywódczyni Vereesa Windrunner neguje decyzję Kirin Tor o wpuszczeniu krwawych elfów do Dalaranu, w związku z czym Pakt stoi na straży równowagi w mieście jako gwarant bezpieczeństwa przed rozruchami ze strony Hordy. Wraz z Ligą Odkrywców, Pakt przyłączył się do Awangardy Przymierza, służąc wiedzą o Northrend dla całej Ekspedycji Rycerstwa. Odpowiednikiem Paktu w Hordzie są Sunreaverzy. Historia :Wojskowy rdzeń wysokich elfów odmawia krwawym elfom prawa do zasiadania w Kirin Tor. Zjednoczony pod sztandarem Vereesy Windrunner Pakt dołączył do sił Przymierza w Northrend. Pakt kontroluje dostępną jedynie dla Przymierza dzielnicę Srebrna Enklawa w Dalaranie. Strażnikami są Magowie Obronni Srebrnego Paktu, którzy odpychają członków Hordy, kiedy ci znajdą się zbyt blisko zewnętrznych murów Enklawy. Przed wydaniem uaktualnienia 3.1.0 nie istniała możliwość zdobywania reputacji w Srebrnym Pakcie, jednak obecnie jest on reprezentantem Przymierza na Srebrzystym Turnieju, a reputację można zdobywać poprzez wykonywanie wielu zadań. Innym sposobem jest wykonywanie zadań we frakcjach sprzymierzonych w Awangardzie Przymierza, przede wszystkim wykonując heroiczne instancje, gdzie średnio można zdobyć 7 punktów za zabitego wroga oraz 125 punktów za bossa. Gdy gracze osiągną reputację w Pakcie, mogą zdobyć w nagrodę , lub , które można uzyskać od kwatermistrza Hirena Loresonga. W uaktualnieniu 3.3.0 wybrańcy Srebrnego Paktu pomagali w walce z siłami Plagi w Zamarzniętych Komnatach, by odzyskać magiczny miecz Quel'Delar, splugawiony przez Królową Krwi Lana'thel. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|[[Vereesa Windrunner, przywódczyni Srebrnego Paktu, nosząca tabard frakcyjny]] Srebrny Pakt pojawia się ponownie w uaktualnieniu 4.1.0, kiedy Generał komandosów z Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing zaprasza organizację, by połączyć siły z Vol'jinem i plemieniem Mrocznej Włóczni, by zmierzyć się z Amanimi z Zul'Aman. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Gdy Jaina Proudmoore odkryła, że Sunreaverzy pomogli Garroshowi Hellscreamowi w kradzieży Boskiego Dzwonu, umożliwiając wykorzystanie dalarańskich portali, by przeniknąć do Darnassus, Jaina zmobilizowała siły Przymierza oraz Srebrnego Paktu, by wygnać Hordę z miasta. Podczas gdy Jaina pilnowała tych Sunreaverów, którzy poddali się bez walki, Vereesa wysłała siły Przymierza, by powstrzymać co bardziej krnąbrnych członków tej frakcji przed wywołaniem zamieszek. Srebrny Pakt zstąpił również do Kanałów, gdzie zmierzył się z licznymi wściekłymi Sunreaverami. Krótko potem żołnierze Paktu zostali zaatakowani przez Wielkiego Mistrza Rommatha, który nadzorował liczne ataki w okolicy Lądowiska Krasusa oraz obecnie kontrolowanego przez Przymierze Sanktuarium Sunreavera. Później Srebrny Pakt wsparł nadzorowaną przez Jainę Ofensywę Kirin Tor, która walczyła o kontrolę nad Wyspą Grzmotu. Znani członkowie Członkowie nieznani z imienia * Agent Srebrnego Paktu * Asasyn Srebrnego Paktu * Egzekutor Srebrnego Paktu * Golem Srebrnego Paktu * Komandos Srebrnego Paktu * Magiczny Łuk Srebrnego Paktu * Zwycięzca Srebrnego Paktu Codzienne zadania thumb|Rumak i strażnik Srebrnego Paktu W uaktualnieniu 3.1.0 pojawiły się codzienne zadania, dzięki którym gracze mogą łatwo zdobywać reputację w Srebrnym Pakcie. * 80 The Argent Tournament ** 80 Mystery of The Melee ** 80 Mystery of The Charge ** 80 Mystery of The Shield-Breaker * 80 Up To The Challenge - pozwalające wykonywać codzienne zadania wymienione niżej, by zdobyć . (15 pieczęci, po 5 dziennie) ** Codzienne A Blade Fit For a Champion lub The Edge of Winter lub A Worthy Weapon ** Codzienne Training in the Field ** Codzienne Learning the Reins * 80 The Aspirant's Challenge * Gracze będą mogli wykonać zadanie zależne od swojej rasy: ** 80 A Valiant of the Exodar ** 80 A Valiant of Ironforge ** 80 A Valiant of Gnomeregan ** 80 A Valiant of Stormwind ** 80 A Valiant of Farnassus * 80 The Valiant's Charge, by wykonać dostęp do poniższych zadań, zbierając (25 pieczęci po 5 dziennie) ** Codzienne A Blade Fit For a Champion lub The Edge of Winter lub A Worthy Weapon ** Codzienne A Valiant's Field Training ** Codzienne The Grand Melee ** Codzienne At The Enemy's Gates * 80 The Valiant's Challenge * 80 A Champion Rises Po wykonaniu zadania The Valiant's Challenge udostępnione zostają następujące zadania, pozwalające powtórzyć rycerską fazę zadań codziennych (krok szósty i siódmy), by uzyskać prawo czempionatu dla innych miast Przymierza: * 80 A Valiant of the Exodar * 80 A Valiant of Ironforge * 80 A Valiant of Gnomeregan * 80 A Valiant of Stormwind * 80 A Valiant of Farnassus Nagrody frakcyjne Następujące przedmioty można kupić u , kwatermistrza Srebrnego Paktu, na Srebrzystym Turnieju w Lodowej Koronie, po uzyskaniu osiągnięcia * * * * Ciekawostki * Magowie wysokich elfów z Siódmego Legionu są otagowani jako członkowie Srebrnego Paktu. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * en:Silver Covenant es:Pacto de Plata fr:Concordat argenté Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Dalaran Kategoria:Przymierze Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria